


Бей или беги

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: ...





	Бей или беги

**Author's Note:**

> преканон
> 
> для fandom DC 2018  
> бета - Archie_Wynne

Принцип «бей или беги» здесь не работал.

Только «бей».

Бей, стреляй на поражение, убивай. Выполняй приказ. Решать, «хорошие» или «плохие» перед тобой — оставь другим.

Слэйд принял это легко.

Ему не нужен был выбор — единственный раз, когда он выбрал «беги», и привел его в армию, за чем теперь ему гнаться и от чего убегать, — и он не хотел думать о морали.

В сущности, у него не было ничего, кроме поддельных документов, снившихся с непривычки кошмаров и обжигавшей руки винтовки, нагретой солнцем: в начале августа в Ираке — как в аду. Даже страха не было, те, кому было «страшно», не стоили и ломаного гроша. Подыхали быстрее всех.

Слэйд знал это и видел. Верил в это, как другие верили в удачу и в глухого, мертвого бога, к которому взывали, попадая под обстрел.

Знал не хуже: все умирают. И не останется ничего, кроме той фальшивой бумажки и устаревшей казенной винтовки, если он сложит тут голову ради «высшего блага» и баксов, которые не на что тратить.

Только пока не планировал, впервые за семнадцать лет своей чертовой жизни, здесь, среди песка, крови и чужой боли, чувствуя себя свободным.

Слэйд сказал бы, что ради этой свободы стоило пойти на жертвы, что все стоило того, но.

Он чувствовал, будто она не стоила ему ничего.


End file.
